Skinny is the New Fat
(Scene begins with Pilar walking) Pilar (Sing Songy): Gonna go to Tom's, so me and Nat, Can play Muscle Fish 2! Woo-Hoo! (Pilar knocks on Tom's Door) Pilar: Hello? (Tom opens door) Tom: I'm ready to play Muscle fish 2? Nat: So am I! Pilar: Yeah! Martha (Crying): What's wrong with me? I'm hideous! Nat: What's wrong with Martha? Tom: I don't know? Hey Martha! What's Wrong? Martha: Shut Up! Pilar: Well, she's really upset. (Tom, Pilar and Nat walk into Martha's Room) Tom: Martha, what's wrong? Martha: Can you see? I'M FAT! Tom: No, No! Your just overweight, and so am I. Martha: But I want to get Slimmer! Pilar: But then you would look like Abigal. Nat: You would look like her twin sister. Martha: Ok, at least I want to get a little Slimmer...Just Slim enough to stop having haters call me "Whale-Fish" on Fish-Book and Insta-Clam! Pilar: Wow! You have it harsh. Martha: Nat? Nat: Yeah, Martha? Martha: I want to be just a slim to the point where I'm at Shubie's weight. She is perfect. Nat: She sure is. Tom: Ok, but you will need to stop eating too much, and dare I say it, Lay it down on Krabby patties. Martha: *Sighs* Its a risk I'm willing to take, as long as I can get those Jerks to stop piling me on social media. Tom: Then let's put "Operation: Martha gets slimmer and stops Trolls from Bombing her online, and also think of a shorter name for this Operation" Into Action! Pilar: Right after we play Muscle Fish 2! Nat: Right, let's go! (Scene cuts to Nat, Pilar, Tom and Martha outside) Tom: Ok, if we're gonna get you slim, we need to run around this path. But, he careful, because some Idiot sprayed water all over the ground, which is a problem because then you could slip and fall, and get hurt. Martha: Relax, I have good eyesight! (Martha starts running) (She looks back) Martha: Look At Me, I'm doing it. (Pilar runs up) Pilar: Your not looking where your going! You could- (Martha and Pilar slip and crash offscreen) Tom: Are you okay? (Scene shows Martha on the ground) Martha: I'm Ok, Because something broke my fall! Pilar (Muffled): You mean SOMEONE (Martha gets up to see Pilar is crushed) (Nat runs over) Nat: Dude, are you okay? (Pilar gets up and notices he is thin) (Pilar inflates himself back to normal) Pilar: No. (Pilars arms and legs pop off) Martha: Sorry, Pilar! Pilar: No Problem... (Scene shows Nat, Tom, Martha and a bandaged Pilar at a pool) Tom: Okay, next we try Swimming, because it's a good way to work your arms. Nat: Yeah, good strategy, but I have a concern: Aren't we already Fish, thus were swimming? Tom: Trust me, Dude. It's the way we Evolved. Martha: Yeah, can I go now? Tom: Okay, Go! Pilar: Wait! (Pilar gets bubble wrap and covers himself in it) Pilar: Just trying to stay Safe...Don't ask where I got the bubble wrap from. Tom: Okay...Once Again, Go! (Martha starts swimming) Martha: This isn't so Hard, I could do this for hours! Narrator: 200 Laps Later Martha (Out of Breath): *Panting* I think...My arms...Will fall off! Tom: Keep doing it! You want all those Jerks to stop piling upon you, right? Martha (Out of Breath): Yeah... (Martha sinks to bottom of the pool) Tom: Well, at least she did better then the running exercise. Pilar: Yeah... (Scene cuts to Martha at the park) Tom: I finally found a Walkway that has no obstacles, now let's go! (Pilar steps behind nat) Pilar: Safety First, heh heh... Narrator: Two Hours Later. Martha: I think...I...Did it... (Panting Hard) Tom: You did good, and you lost weight too. Martha: I think that's it, we're done! Tom: Um, No. We still have to do this for another Month. You only lost 2 Pounds. Martha: (Screams) Get away from from me! (Martha runs off) Tom: What are you doing?! (Nat, Tom and Pilar run after her) Martha: I can't do this, I can't do this! (Martha runs around the puddles avoiding them) Tom: She avoided the puddles. Martha: Hey, I'm doing it, I avoided the- (Martha crashes into wall) (Nat, Tom and Pilar catch up) Martha (Muffled): Call...an Ambulance... Pilar: Well, that got out of hand quickly. (Scene shows Martha in a wheel chair leaving the Hospital) Martha: Well I Succeeded and Failed at the same time, and I broke my Leg, now I have to stay in here. Tom: Well, at least you have the same experience as Fred. Nat: Sorry, you didn't lose too many pounds. Martha: Its Okay. Plus, those Trolls can just go live in their Mom and Dads basment, or get a life. (Teen Girls walk by) Teen Girl 1: Oh hey, Fattie! Teen Girl 3: Yeah, Far Bat. Martha: Oh No, them. Nat: Hey, I'll have you know something. Your just homeless bully Trolls that live in your parents basement, so I speak for all of you when I say, GET A LIFE! Teen Girl 2: Oh No! Our Cover has been Blown! (The Girls unzip their outfit to really be Trolls) Troll 1: Swim Away! (The Trolls swim away to the surface) Pilar: That was just plain Scary, and wrong. Tom: And that goes to show you just who Trolls really are. Pilar: Nat? Nat: Yeah? Pilar: Can I have some bleach for my eyes, because I need to erase those Trolls from my eyes. (Scene Ends) Category:Shouty the Penguin Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes